Sunset Outside Philly
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: To beat the heat, Erin and Dennis go on a road trip and head to Atlantic City. And maybe this trip is what they needed...OC x Cannon romance. Rated M for usual content: language & romance.
1. Erin and Dennis Head For Atlantic City

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Nudity, heavy OC x Cannon

**Disclaimer:** Dennis and Erin fic. I don't own this beautiful show, just my OC.

**Ship:** Erin Burke x Dennis Reynolds

* * *

**Chapter One:** Erin and Dennis Head For Atlantic City

If there was one thing they had regretted, it was not putting in an actual air conditioner in the bar. And the actual temperature gage to the blowers and fans was not working. But that was Charlie work. Dennis was not going to try and figure out how any of that stuff worked. However the rest of the gang had ditched he and Erin to go do other things to stay cool. Frank had talked Mac and Charlie to try and find a fire hydrant. And Dee had decided to become a member of a club so she could go use a Spa's pool without having to hang out with the guys. Erin was sitting on the bar's counter, her sandals had fallen to the floor while her bare feet kicked back and forth. She was drinking an iced coffee. Dennis was next to her. He had taken off his t-shirt and just wore his short sleeved button down shirt open. Luckily today he'd worn cargo shorts and sandals as well, there was no way today was meant for jeans and converse sneakers. He had a fruit smoothie in his hands.

"Nobody is in the bar and it is hot", He commented, "God damn it it's hot".

The redhead nodded, "Yeah, I'm noticing not a lot of people in town. Everyone's at a beach or sitting in air conditioning".

"We should be at a beach", Dennis told her, half listening.

She looked at him. Normally she felt being around him was a chore of some sort. But she couldn't deny the fact that she thought he was good looking. Boy he had gotten sexier since high school. Of course that had been years ago and they were in their 30's now. She felt it childish that she wouldn't admit to her crush on him, reasons she had rethought about. And heck, she didn't mind being left alone with him even though she acted otherwise. Erin swirled her ice coffee and thought about the idea to go somewhere cooler.

"So what did you have in mind?" Erin wanted to know, quirking an eyebrow.

"We drive to Atlantic City, go to a beach and spend the whole day doing nothing", Dennis explained.

"That does sound appealing", Erin admitted, straw of her coffee two inches from her mouth.

Dennis smiled at her, "Come on. You don't really want to sit around here do you?" He coaxed, tilting his head off to the side.

Erin laughed, "Alright fine", she agreed, "Its what? An hour or so away?" She wrinkled her nose in concentration.

Dennis leaned back on the counter top, staring up at the ceiling, "We'll gas up the Rover, put on some 80's tunes and enjoy a little road trip", he then looked at her again, "Sip some cocktails on the beach".

Erin rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully, "Alright, I'll go pack a bag and meet you back here", she slid off the bar top and slipped her sandals back on.

Dennis just smiled to himself before hurrying to close the bar. He wasn't going to leave the gang a note, what if they decided to attach themselves to this? No. No more interruptions, no meddling. He and Erin were going to have a day to themselves and maybe it would end happily for them. And well, the others had ditched them. They didn't deserve the road trip. And since when he had been on a vacation? Okay, the trip to the Jersey Shore didn't count. That had been a nightmare. It was a good thing Erin had stayed behind for that one. And since had she been on an actual vacation? This was a great opportunity to proof himself to her. Show her a good time. Dennis went back to the apartment and packed a couple of bags. When he got back to the bar, he only had to wait five minutes until Erin came back with two bags of her own.

"Alright! We're going to Atlantic City!" Dennis laughed happily, "WOO!"

Erin just laughed and shook her head, taking out a CD case from her car and got into the passenger seat of his car. Dennis shut the back of the rover when he put the bags in back and got into the drivers side. They stopped for gas and Erin ran in to grab food. They sneakily filled a cooler with ice and beers also. Traffic was a little rough at first but it wasn't too bad. Erin had slid off her sandals and was leaning back in the passenger seat, feet up on the dash. She was sipping her ice coffee and setting up the GPS on her phone. 80's music playing in the CD Player. Probably the only thing they had greatly in common.

"We'll buy chairs and umbrellas when we get there", Dennis decided as they sat in traffic again two hours later.

"You didn't leave them a note did you?" She asked.

"What? No", he answered, shaking his head, "I really don't want them ruining this trip for us".

Erin let out an actual laugh, sipping her drink, "They are going to be so mad".

Dennis smiled at her, keeping his eyes on the road as they started to move, "Yeah, well, screw them. They can watch the bar".

Yeah, this trip was definitely in the cards for them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I COULDN'T RESIST! THIS NEEDED TO HAPPEN!

Anyway, read & review!


	2. The Beach Sucks

**Warning:** Language, Sexual Situations, Nudity, heavy OC x Cannon

**Disclaimer:** Dennis and Erin fic. I don't own this beautiful show, just my OC.

**Chapter Two:** The Beach Sucks

What would have passed for an hour trip during the off season had taken roughly over two hours but that been because of summer traffic. Atlantic City was filled to the hilt with cars and people. As planned Erin and Dennis drove to the nearest store to buy chairs and an umbrella and extra small things just in case. You could never be prepared. Erin had even grabbed a pack of water and a cooler, filling it with ice. The two deviously smiled at each other once they had the cooler and then bought beer, filling the bottom with beer and then placing the water on top as a decoy. Erin brought up hotels on her phone and the one nearest the beach had one bedroom studio type places.

"We'll share a room, there's a view of the beach, it'll be great", Dennis commented once they were able to find a route to the studio villas.

Erin was pretty sure the idea in both of their heads was probably not what they would actually see. And she was half right. The studio villas were like Motel Six stacked hotel rooms where you went to have affairs or deal drugs in private. Dennis put down one of his credit cards for one night and got their hotel key. However interesting the place looked, they did get a view of the ocean, which was gorgeous. And their room was something you would find in Cape Cod. It was like a get away for people in their fifties. Though it was cozy and clean, that was good.

"I'm going to use the bathroom and then we'll set up our base of operations", She replied and let Dennis unpack the car.

However Dennis was not at the bottom of the stairs when he heard Erin's screams calling his name from their room. Turning back up the stairs, he ran back inside and nearly ran into her as she had backed up out of the bathroom. Dennis placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her as she was nearly tripping over her sandals, that were slipping on and off her feet.

"There is a dead body in there", She pointed.

"What?" He asked.

"In the tub. I went to lift the toilet seat up and I looked and there was a guy in the tub", Erin told him.

Dennis noticed she looked panicked. He would have humored the others if they had said this but she needed him to protect her. So, letting go of her shoulders, he walked around her and into the bathroom. Erin behind him. They stopped in the doorway and Dennis wrinkled his face. There was a fully clothed dead body in the tub alright. Stabbed and strangled.

"God it reeks in here", Dennis replied, "And why wouldn't they check on the people staying here?"

"I have no idea why they wouldn't and I'm pretty sure there was a badly planned drug transaction", Erin stated, nodding, "Dennis, we need to either get rid of him or get another room".

"No, no. It'll look bad if we're the ones carrying him out", Dennis waved his hand, he then got a plotting face on, "Don't worry, I got this", he smiled at her.

A few minutes later they were hiding behind a corner and saw one of the cleaning ladies leave her cart outside one of the rooms. Dennis's plan was to switch room keys and nobody would be the wiser. He'd already paid for the room. So what's the difference? Erin stood as lookout as Dennis switched the room keys, depositing their old key in a small slot and taking another one. Erin smiled in approval as he rejoined her and they went back to the car to get their things. Their new room was an upgrade: a better view and they were next door to the ice machine and soda machine.

"Your first ever plan where nobody got lit on fire or got shot", Erin told him as she set to work unpacking and making the room looked used as possible.

"I'd like to think today was pretty successful and its not over", Dennis said, unbuttoning his shirt and getting changed into his swim trunks, "We still get to relax on the beach, which is a five minute walk and lay in the sun".

Erin tried not to stare at him as she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom, leaving the door a tad ajar. It was rude when you were having a conversation and the other person couldn't hear you.

"I'm definitely going to enjoy just doing nothing", Erin told him.

Dennis finished changing and just decided to wear no t-shirt. He'd bring one just in case. He just sat on the bed and Erin came out of the bathroom a second later sporting a black two piece bathing suite. Her beach bag in hand. Sun glasses on. Dennis stood up, looking speechless. Part of his brain not really wanting to leave the room but he was sure this trip would lead to something later. She'd want to go lay in the sun for a while, so it was all good.

"Your mouth is open", She replied, laughing and headed for the door.

Dennis looked as though he'd been put under a spell and hurriedly followed after her, making incoherent sounds as though he was having a hard time breathing properly. Unlike Dee, Erin had a slender waist and curved hips. Her legs were toned due to jogging and she had thin arms. Her cup size was between an A and B but her breasts looked small when she wore clothes in layers anyway. Grabbing their chairs and the cooler, they walked down to the beach. Which was packed. They put the room key in Erin's bag and laid out towels after finding a nice unoccupied spot near the water. Erin had noticed some girls playing volley ball and smirked at Dennis as she laid herself out on her towel.

"Have a good time", She laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Dennis asked.

"Are you really going to ignore six half naked girls throwing a ball around and hang out with me instead? Go on already", Erin shooed him as she took out her phone and started playing a game of cards on one of her phone's Apps.

Dennis turned to see what she was talking about and saw some girls just down the beach playing Volleyball. That would have just been as appealing if not for the fact his crush was laying on a towel almost just as naked. He remembered she had had sex with both the McPoyle twins and felt increased jealously. She was hot! How was any of that possible? The fact he was bringing logic into this was insane to begin with. Dennis just eased himself on to his towel and kicked off his sandals.

"Don't be silly. Its too fucking hot to be moving around anyway. Why would I waste energy doing anything?" He asked laughing.

The redhead just quirked an eyebrow, "Dennis, I don't want you to be miserable"-

"This trip was about you and me getting closer. And I intend for that to happen. Plus, its like fucking over 80 degrees out and I'm sweating balls. My balls sweat has sweat", he remarked.

Erin laughed softly, sitting up on her elbows,"That's attractive", she commented.

They looked up a second later as a bright neon frizzbee landed by their feet. A few guys came over to retrieve it. One of them stopped short when they saw Erin. The others followed, all their mouths falling open. Erin wasn't impressed. Also considering there were over a hundred girls just like her on the beach. She made a note to call this the idiot convention since apparently they acted as though they hadn't seen a girl before.

"You wanna come play with us?" The brunette asked.

"Okay, firstly, that's just rude. I mean cm'on, I'm in the middle of something and no, she doesn't", Dennis spoke up.

"Was I talking to you dickweed?" The other male asked.

"Okay, now your being a dick. I'm just telling you to back off because I'm trying to converse with the young lady and your ruining where I was going", Dennis commented.

"Come on sexy, are you gonna hang out with the gaytard or come hang with us?" Another wanted to know.

"Fuck off", Erin flipped them off.

"You heard her, shoo. Get out of here", Dennis waved his hands, getting up and waving them so much that the guys were getting annoyed and walked off, "God damn it, what assholes"-

"HEADS UP!"

Dennis turned, thinking Erin had something, and when he turned around a ball hit him right in the face. He didn't know what had happened or what was happening. Erin threw off her sunglasses and scrambled towards him as the ball that hit him rolled away a little. Dennis fell to his knees and Erin knelt down next to him. Several girls ran over.

"Oh my god is he like, okay?" One asked.

"What the hell?!" Erin yelled, glaring up at them.

"Jeez, no need to be rude", Another sighed and grabbed the ball.

"Was he like your boyfriend? He's kinda ugly", the first girl commented.

"Just go back to playing your gay sport!" Erin yelled at them.

The girls looked offended and stalked off with their ball. Erin leaned Dennis back against her.

"Holy shit! Holy shit I was hit in the face! I was hit in the face! Is anything broken?" He asked.

"Dennis, its okay. We'll go back to the room and we'll ice it", She told him, not answering his question right away because she didn't know.

She hoped nothing was broken. He had such a pretty face.

"Son of a bitch!" Dennis yelled, withering slightly as he touched his face and it stung.

After getting Dennis back to their room, it took her a couple of trips to go back for their stuff. They hadn't been out in the sun that long and she had gotten a slight sunburn on her face. Also that was probably because they had sat in traffic earlier with the sun beating down. Which didn't help. Not caring to get changed, Erin wrapped ice in some paper towels and held it against Dennis's face. He was laying on the bed.

"That okay?" She wanted to know.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so", He muttered, nodding slightly, smiling.

Testing the water, he reached up and placed his hand over her hand that was holding the ice wrapped in the paper towels to his face. He couldn't feel any broken bones and the ball hadn't made contact with his nose, more like his cheek. And it had been more like when you got hit in the face with an airbag. Erin smiled a little at him and felt tentatively awkward for a few seconds, just because the contact wasn't his usual trying to be close to her.

"Let me find a baggy to put this in, it's cold", Erin said, leaving him to hold the paper towel in place while she went to look for a baggy to put in it so their hands wouldn't get cold while holding it.

An hour later, Dennis still holding his ice to his face, they were in the living room watching TV. Both still in their beach wear since it had gotten more humid. Erin brought Dennis a beer and they just flipped through the TV stations. Erin was digging through their food cooler and the two ate while watching a movie. It was a free Cinemax week or something because they were watching a pretty descent movie.

"Goddamn this hurts", Dennis grumbled when he moved the ice away to eat.

"Its not swollen anymore, should be fine in a couple of hours", Erin told him.

"You got some sun huh?" He asked, noticing her face.

The redhead nodded, "Forgot to put on sunscreen", she rolled her eyes at her own idiocy.

"You still look beautiful", Dennis told her.

"Whatever Rocky. I'm not the one who got hit", Erin threw at him, getting up and getting a paper towel to wipe her hands.

Dennis just smirked. She liked it and he knew it. She was worried about him too. Despite having a sucky time earlier, this was probably a lot better. He was actually glad they had come back to the room. Who wanted to sit on the beach anyway? They could have a good time right here. And who was to say they couldn't try again later? He formulated a plan, getting an idea for later. At sunset. Going back down to the beach when nobody was around. That was romantic right? She would go for it.

He knew she would.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry if I offended anyone who plays Volleyball! Erin was just mad that Dennis got hit in the face.

Some Erin/Dennis fluffs.

Goddamn this ship. Seriously. Love them.

**Read and Review! **


End file.
